Don't Speak
by Alyiousa
Summary: Song fic


**Disclaimer:** Taint mine. No really it isn't. Honestly. Would I lie to you? See this Halo? Would a girl with a halo lie? Didn't think so. Song is property of No Doubt.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

It was the summer after Dumbledore's death and Ginny Weasley was contemplating the imminent arrival of Harry Potter. Hermione had already been here for a couple of days, but Ginny wasn't sure she could face meeting the boy who had managed to break her heart in the space of 5 seconds, let alone spending the rest of the summer in his company. She heard a strangled sob rising through the air and guessed that Harry had arrived. Taking in a deep breath she descended the staircase and made her way into the kitchen. Her mother was handing out the tears and hugs that were customary to Harry's presence while Hermione impatiently waited for her chance to greet her best friend. When she did so, Ginny felt a shard of jealously shoot through her. Envious of the fact that her friend 

was able to hug and touch the boy that was now off limits to her. She saw Hermione whisper into his ear and then for him to shoot a glance her way. She unconsciously held her breath as he made his way towards her.

"We need to talk." he said quietly

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

Ginny nodded silently though her brain was screaming for her to say no. He motioned out to the gardens and she nodded again, moving out into the sun that selfishly shone even when her world lay shattered at her feet. She sat on the grass lifting her face towards the sky, looking at anything that wasn't him.

"Gin I-" Harry started to say but the young witch cut him off

"Don't Harry, I don't need an explanation, I don't want an explanation." She told him, cursing herself when she heard the betraying quiver in her voice.

"I need you to know Ginny." Harry told her quietly.  


Ginny sighed and nodded, she knew of Harry's guilt complex and that the only way his conscience would be appeased would be to tell her everything and break her heart a hundred times over. Leave her with wounds that would never heal.

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

"I didn't want to do it Ginny, you know I didn't. But I couldn't let us go on being together, Voldemort would find out, he would kill you and I couldn't live in a world that I knew you weren't a part of Ginny." His voice implored her to believe him "We've been through too much for me to guarantee your safety and your safety is the most important thing to me."

Ginny nodded her head mutely, even as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. She had a million reasons as to why they could be together but she never vocalized them, knowing that he wouldn't listen. But one question forced itself out of her lips.

"But what about Hermione and Ron? Are you willing to let them die?"

"Of course I'm not Ginny!" he threw at her "I didn't want them to come with me, I still don't, but I know that it is more dangerous for them to be here then to come with me. Voldemort wants them dead just as much as he wants me."

"And they wouldn't let you go alone anyway." Ginny told him softly.

It was Harry's turn to nod at that truth. "Gin I need you to know that-"

Ginny's finger over his mouth silenced him, she knew what he was going to say but she couldn't bear to hear the words. They would hurt her too much.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts _

Harry looked at her with tormented eyes. She knew that he wanted to tell her how he felt before he went, but if she heard the words she was doubtful that she could let him go. The tears were falling freely from her eyes as they beseeched him to understand.

"Don't say the words Harry." she begged him "Please don't say the words."

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
_

_You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

The fantasy that they were just two regular teenagers was blown apart. He was the Boy-Who-Lived and she...well she was just a weak link in his armour. Nothing would ever be normal between them but Ginny didn't care. She desperately wanted to go with them, to help them, to fight alongside them, to die with them if necessary, but she knew she had no choice. Not one member of her family would allow her to go. Neither would Harry or Hermione. But surely death could not compare to how she was feeling now?

"Ginny..." Harry spoke softly, bringing the young witches attention to him once again. She ignored him. Instead she lay back on the grass, her red hair glinting in the sunshine as she tried to block out his words.

_Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
_

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

Ginny continued to pay no attention to the boy...no, man sitting next to her, or even tried to concentrate on his words. The clouds lazily glided across the sky, playing peek-a-boo with the sun. She let her eyes drift shut and she pretended that she was a million miles away from where she was.

Ginny's musings were brought to an abrupt halt when Harry rose from the ground. She looked up at him and for the first time that day allowed herself to truly look at him. His hair flopped over the scar that had started this whole mess and the sunlight glinted off his glasses. His eyes were a whirling mixture of grief, anger, sorrow and of course...love. She saw him take a steadying breath and say his final words to her

"You don't want me to say it Ginny, but it doesn't mean I don't feel it." he told her fiercely "Don't you ever forget that."

Ginny watched him walk away, laughing bitterly at the irony. Harry had broken up with her not because he didn't love her, but because he loved too much. A shadow fell over her and Ginny looked up to see Hermione staring down at her. Pulling herself up Ginny accepted her friend's embrace and let the tears fall unchecked. She opened her mouth to explain but Hermione shushed her. Stroking her long hair the bushy haired Gryffindor spoke the words that almost made Ginny smile

"Don't speak honey, don't tell me 'cause I know it hurts."


End file.
